


TawanFawke

by Roflstilzken



Category: Homestuck, MSPA Forums
Genre: M/M, wtf putt a nawt saef for work / skool / mommy tagg on thsi topice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roflstilzken/pseuds/Roflstilzken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What seems to be the enormous amount of hatred, distasteful, and numerous disagree-ness-es turns out to be the fruitation of a calm, joyful love story between a gentleman, a bull-man, and the bull-man's hog. (WARNING: CRACK PAIRING)</p>
            </blockquote>





	TawanFawke

MEANWHILE,L IN A FINELY ESTABLISHED ESTABLISHMENT OF ESTABLISHERY OF THE FYCC AND FYAG GENTLEMEN'S CLUB, WE MEET OUR CO-PROTAGONIST INSIDE A GREY, SOPHSTICATED SUIT OF GENTLEMANRY. SOME PEOPLE CALLED HIM THE MAGICAL WIZARDY OF SOPHICATED HATRED, BUT OTHER JUST CALLED HIM BY HIS MAIDEN NAME, FAWKES. FAWKES WAS FEELING PARTICULARY HATEFUL TODAY AS HE ADJUSTS HSI MONICLE AND TAKES A GREAT GULP OF MS. GLUBBERY'S [lemon juice]. HE TURNS TO THE MAN NEXT TO HIM, WHO WASN'T REALLY A MAN, BUT MOREOF A TWIN-HEADED MONSTROSITY OF A HUMAN BEING AND BEGAN HIS USUAL RANTING ABOUT HIS SECRET CRUSH PAIRING

"IF I MAY SO PROJECT," Fawkes usually starts out, "I AM HAVING GREAT TYROUBLE SWALLOWING DOWN THIS... THIS..." He points to the magnificant art piece that is of a spider riding a bull AS IF IT WAS OF MECHANICAL PROPERTIES. "I MEAN, LOOK AT THIS SO-CALLED 'PAIRING' BY THE UNSOPHISTACTED GLUBBERNUGGETS. WHO THE JOLLY GOOD SAMSON WOULD BE SCREWY IN THE HEAD ENOUGH TO SUPPORT SUCH A... A..."

"Unjustly calibour only brought onto us ironically?" the first loud-mouthed head interjected while the other slightly-less uglier head nom'd down a barrel of SPIDER MILK.

"EXACTLY!" Fawkes slams down his fist onto the bar and starts glaring down into his fine whskey glass, "FOR HEAVENS SAKE, EVERYTIME THOSE HOOLIGANS ATTEMPT TO DRAW ONE RITRAM AND ONE SERKET TOGETHER, IT'S AS IF THEY PROMOTE MIND-CONTROLLING AS A PROPER WAY TO GO AROUND REPOPULATING ONE ANOTHER!!" He shakes his head and sighs, "and after they broke his legs... THOSE MONSTERS!!"

"It appears as if the fora is that ppor man's KISMESIS." The abomination added. A loud roaring was coming outside the EEoEotFYCCaFYAGGC, but no one paid attention to it at all, nor of the fact that it was getting louder and louder by the minute.

"I SWEAR, IF I SEE ONE MORE GOGDANNED PIECE OF ARTWORK WITH SPIDERS AND BULLS, I'LL-" Fawkes didn't quite have enough time to finish his rantyings of the day, for he was rudely interrupted by the incredibly sruffy and manly BULLMAN on a MECHANICAL TWO-WHEELED DEVICE right through the front doors and over a number of unfortunate gentlemanly haters. Fawkes turns to see if that was the obnoxious, burly and incredibly handsome man that he feared it would be.

"Haters gonna hate!!" the bull-man announced, spreading his arms out as if he hung his words into a neon sign, and stepped off of his TWO-WHEELED DEVICE and onto the face of a unfortunately dead disliker that he previously ran over.

"Oh son of a bitch," Fawkes glared at the blob of hunk walking towards the bar. TAWAWAWA, that dasterdly bastard! That damned leader of the BULL LOVERS, always crashing into here as if he was the gog dan Kool-Aid man to interject in our hatred with something witty.  
"HOW DARE HE!" the obnoxious head of the biclopse glubblebucket got up from his stool and turned to TAWAWAWAWAWA.  
"Please to meet you," TAWAWAWAWA's fist greeted the ZARK AND DM right into his piehole. It was such a exciteable greeting that it knocked ZARK AND DM down onto their feet. TAWAWAWAWAWAWA sits in ZARK AND DM's seat and nudged at Fawkes.  
"Hey, man," TAWAWAWAWA cooed. "Happy thoughts let people fly. Lets fly, bro."

[AND SO THEY FLEW. THEY FLEW SO HARD, THAT THE REMAINDER OF THIS FAN-FICTION NEEDED TO HAVE A NAWT SAEF 4 SKOOL / WORK / MOMMY TAGG ON DIS STOREE. FOR SRS. THE ENDING OF THIS STOREE WOULD BE SO KAWAII-DESU-SEXAI-NEENER-F%, IT WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO CONTAIN THE UTTER SEXINESS. SO, CHILDREN, WE WILL SKIP IT.]

"THAT WAS EPIC," a half-naked Fawkes whispered, lying in the rubbish that used to be the establishment.  
"Meh, I've had better," TAWAWAWA said.

 

DA EDN...?


End file.
